Deaf Friends of Hobbit
by Konner2015
Summary: Bilbo were taught by his mother who told him the story of her deaf friends aka her protectors when she was young child. They are not from Middle-Earth. She knew Bilbo will need them someday when it come to the war. Will they fight against Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls? Will they stay at Middle-Earth as immortal forever or return back to their own world if they accept them or not?
1. Chapter 1: Banish soon to be rescued

Two dwarves held Bilbo front of the Throne where Thorin sits who glares at him hatefully. "Halfling, from now on, you are banished from the Erebor for stolen Arkenstone." Before he noticed the hobbit clings his stomach protectively and open his lips to speak.

Bilbo stopped him with crying out, "Dominick! Francine! Help me, please!" He sobs heavily.

The light glowing from the ceiling above them, it turn into a circle of vortex, find themselves see the large inside of the strange place, a few young people approach the vortex, there were a female and a male who looks glances down at between Bilbo and Thorin.

The female raised her hands and signs, " **May I know your name, young one?"** Bilbo told her his name makes both young teenagers looks joyful to see their favorite hobbit godson but frowns appears on their faces to notices the bruises on his face, neck and arms cause them furious.

The male signs, " **Who did this to you, Bilbo?"** Bilbo glances at Thorin then back to his godfather looks ready to tear the idiot king apart for hurts his godson!

The teenagers looks at each other then back to him, " **Step back, please."** As Bilbo did as she said. Watching the female jump down and the male follows her, lands on the ground front of Bilbo from the vortex as it faded.

The female approaches her godson before two dwarves steps in front of Bilbo and raised their weapons at the female who got an angry vein appears on her forehead, one of her personalities switched from friendly to angry "bear mama" that would put Kili and Fili's mother to shame.

" **You dare to raise your weapons against me as a basketball player, you little bastards?"** She knuckles her hands. The dwarves looks confused and didn't understand what she said since she just signed, what is her language? Except her strange clothes. What or who is she?

They staring at the female curiously. She wears a white "Panther" logo on the top, "32" number below the logo on the chest of her white basketball uniform with several paws on the both side of shirt and short uniforms. She wears a brown hair with a ponytail, could be 5'1 height or so. They can see her eyes, it is a bright blue, remind them of Thorin. Could they be twin or counterpart from another world?

A shout snaps them out of their minds, one of dwarves was sent flying and crushed into the wall to knocked him out, it was Bofur. They turn to the deaf female who raised her fist angrily. It was her who sent him flying with one punch.


	2. Chapter 2: Before Bilbo summon them

Earlier before Bilbo summon their names; two young teenagers along with their teams just arrived at Gym for a game. They are looking forward to play against other team from Maryland state aka Maryland School for the Deaf, their Mascot; Orioles. Their school color(s); Orange and Black.

The female grins and rubs her hands together, look up at her childhood best friend, " **Can't wait to play against them. I hope they don't mind to have fun with us, not about win or lose."** She sighed, " **I hope we can enjoy our time with them as friends, not enemies."** She pouts.

Her best friend glances down at her, " **Really? All you do thinking is fun like a sadistic, last time I checked that you broke a volleyball player's nose with a ball you served last month."** He shakes his head at her childish mood.

The teenagers continue talking about how to conversation with others as teamworks than being alone work on his/her own without team's help.

They end up separate to join their teams. The girl team has started to play against other team for a hour. The female grunts and rubs her back with her right hand, " **My back is killing me for sure…."** She waves her hand at her coach to switch her to other player to take over her place before the basketball court's center circle with "Panther" picture on it has glowing as turn into a vortex, two names appears above them, it was 'Francine'  & 'Dominick'.

The names got their attention which makes them frowns, wondering what's going on. They approach the center circle, glances down to see a small figure, it was a male hobbit but he looks familiar.

The female aka Francine raised her hands and signs, " **May I know your name, young one?"** She smiled.

Bilbo told her his name with his signs.

She raised her eyebrow, 'Who taught him American Sign Language? Wait, did he just say his last name's Baggins? Which mean, is he the son of Belladonna Took who married to Bungo Baggins. Could it be...He's our godson!' She gaps in surprised but joyful.

The male aka Dominick grins happily as he knew he looks familiar to their dear friend, Belladonna Took but frowns to see his godson's face has bruises along with his neck and arms makes him angry. Glances down at the female to see her face looks furious. He turn back to his godson, **"Who did this to you?"**

Bilbo glances over his shoulder at Thorin then back to him. Which makes him feeling want to tear this idiot king apart with his hands for laid a finger on his godson!

He take a breathe before beckons his godson that they would jump in. Bilbo took a note then steps back.

Two teenagers told their coaches and friends that they would return back with their godson. The Panther teams nods their heads that they would be ready to set everything for the hobbit. They watching two teenagers jumps in the vortex as it faded.


	3. Chapter 3: What have they done?

Everything went silent in the Throne room, several dwarves staring between Bofur and the deaf female. Dominick broke the silent, scoops Bilbo up into his arms, check him if there are any injuries except a few bruises and marks.

He noticed Bilbo's swollen belly, squeezes his shoulder with his right hand to get his attention. Bilbo glances up at him to see him but find him not look at him but look at the direction. Bilbo follows his glazes down to his stomach.

Bilbo knew that Dominick has found out that he's pregnant. His godfather raised his eyebrow at him curiously, signs, " **Who is the father?"**

Got the response from Bilbo, " **Thorin. The Dwarf King."**

The deaf male looks up from his godson to the female who looks shocked but nods in understood silently. She walks over to them, strokes Bilbo's hair gently.

"THORIN!"

Everyone except two teenagers looks up at the shout from the doors, it was Gandalf who stomps toward the King and others. He looks furious, "How could you?! He saved your life several times along with the company! You're lucky to be alive."

"What are you talking about? Lucky to be alive?!" He ignored the first and second sentences. The king looks pissed but calm himself from attack him.

"Oh, I'm talking about The Children of Earth who rescued Bilbo Baggins from your wrath!"

"The Children of Earth?" The King glances at the teenagers who silent coo at the halfling.

The teenagers looks up from Bilbo to Gandalf. The elder male bow at them, they bow their heads in greetings back to him. "Yes, they are not from here. From another world called Earth. They're Mother Nature's children."

Balin steps in, "But how do Bilbo know them after summoned their names?"

Gandalf huffs, glares at him then at the company, "Bilbo does not know them since he was fauntling."

"How so? Then how do he know their names or unknown language?!" Thorin snapped at the Grey Wizard.

"Hm, They are friends of Bilbo Baggins' mother, Belladonna Took before he was born. They are deaf teenagers who fond of the hobbits. They see the hobbits as previous children to them. If either of you lay a finger on the hobbit, you would face their wrath just like she did to Bofur. And..."

The King and the Company glances at him curiously, "And what..?" Kili asked.

"The hobbits acknowledged them as ' _Deaf Friends of Hobbit'_ or ' _Godparents of Bilbo Baggins'_ I want you and your people would better be leave them be or face their wrath."

A sniff draws them away from the Grey Wizard to Bilbo who rubs his swollen belly and snuggles closer to his godfather's chest for comfortable. The female approach them slowly and signs to Gandalf who nods in seriously.

She smiles at the wizard and her smile faded then glares at Thorin, flips him the bird. She scoffs softly then return back to them. The vortex appears behind them. The teenagers bows their head to them in farewell. They vanished into the vortex and disappeared into the air.

They stared at the spot where they had disappeared then turn back to Gandalf, "Alright. What did she said to you before she left?" Ori asked nervously.

He sighs tiredly, "She said Bilbo's pregnant with Thorin's child. If Thorin want his forgiveness after snap out of his gold madness."

Silent in the air of the Throne room.

Bilbo's pregnant…..

With Thorin's child…..

He and the unborn child left with the teenagers to another world….

What have they done…?


End file.
